


Wake Up Call

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Hermione checks up on Ron after a hard night of drinking and receives a pleasant surprise.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> For Sarin
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Hermione,” Ron groaned.

 

She smiled, as she watched him in amusement. There was a rather obvious bulge underneath his bed covers and Hermione bit her lip as she imagined what he must have been dreaming.

 

“Wake up,” Hermione breathed into his ear. She gently nudged him.

 

Ron’s light bronze eyelashes fluttered as he opened his blue eyes. He grinned when he saw Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed.  “Morning.”

 

He reached for her, seeking to hold her and the covers fell off his upper body, revealing a pale freckled chest. The blankets bunched at his waist and she blushed at the thought of pushing the covers even lower.

 

“What are you doing here so early?” he asked as he sat up and arranged the blankets to cover his lap.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were still alive,” Hermione said disapprovingly. “You had quite a bit of Firewhisky last night. Besides, it isn’t early. It’s just past noon.”

 

“It was a celebration, Hermione,” he said. “George and I opened the shop in Cairo.”

 

“George is still asleep,” Hermione said. “I could hear him snoring from all the way from the shop downstairs. I’m surprised Angelina hasn’t come to check on him.”

 

“She’s a bit used to it,” Ron muttered, running his hand through his hair.

 

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She knew George still drank far too much, far too often at times. Whether Ron noticed her reaction or just wanted to change the subject, he gave her hand a squeeze and said, “Now that you’re here, why don’t you kip here with me for a while?”

 

“I think you’ve slept enough for today,” Hermione said.

 

“Ok,” he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “We don’t have to sleep then.”

 

“Ron,” she said. “George is in the room next door.”

 

“Asleep,” he said. “Besides, it’s never stopped us before.”

 

Hermione didn’t have a response for that. It was true, after all, and she was incredibly tempted.

 

“Come on, Hermione,” he said. “You interrupted a really good dream.”

 

“Well why don’t I leave and let you get back to it?” Hermione said, making to stand up.

 

“Don’t you want to hear about it?” Ron said, grabbing her by the hand. She noticed his blankets creep even lower, exposing a bare hipbone. “It was really good.”

 

“Okay then,” she said, sitting back on the edge of Ron’s small bed. He didn’t bother to hitch up the covers this time.

 

“Remember that beach where we stayed the night in Australia?” Ron asked.

 “Of course, Cape Leveque,” she said. “It was the most beautiful place I’ve ever been, so secluded.” “Exactly,” Ron said. “So you dreamt of Cape Leveque?” “It was you and me,” he said. “The sun was setting. This time Harry wasn’t there.” “Naturally,” Hermione said. “I had a blanket laid out on the ground,” he said. “And you were kissing your way down my body… Then you woke me up.” “Well that’s very interesting,” Hermione said. “I’ll let you get back to that.” She stood and took a couple steps toward the door. “Don’t go, Hermione,” he said. “What’s in it for me?” she asked teasingly. She had no intention of leaving. Ron got up, letting his covers fall away from his body and showing Hermione precisely what her reward would be for staying. “An incredible shag.” Hermione still heard George’s snores from the next room. She closed the door as quietly as she could, casting Muffliato before turning back to Ron. Hermione began to unbutton her blouse as she walked back toward the bed. Ron lie back down, watching her intently.  “I’m going to hold you to that,” she said, letting the silky material slide off her shoulders. “Anything less than incredible and I’m leaving.” “That bra is incredible,” Ron said. “You look so sexy in black lace.” Hermione smiled and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. “I’m glad you like it.” Hermione knelt on the edge of the bed, and Ron reached for her. His mouth seeking hers hungrily as his large hands cupped her breasts and slid down to grip her bum. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Ron slid his hands from her ribcage up underneath her bra, massaging her breasts. She moaned as he toyed with her nipples, pinching them gently as his mouth fell to the soft flesh of her neck.  “Ron,” she cried. She put her hand between them, sliding it over his thick cock and causing him to shudder. “Shit, Hermione,” he said. “Don’t do that. I need you too bad.” Hermione pulled her knickers off and straddled Ron’s lap. She felt his erection brush against her wet, aching center.  “Please,” he begged. “Now.” Hermione lowered herself slowly onto him, trembling as she felt herself envelop his rigid cock. “Fuck,” he groaned. She had wanted to drag it out to tease him a bit, but he was so worked up and she found that incredibly arousing. Hermione rocked above him and he thrusted upward to meet her. His hand slid down to grip her hip trying to go even deeper while he sought out her clit with his other hand. She whimpered as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy. Finally, the tension that had been building broke. The release was incredible and she heard herself cry out his name as she reached completion. He thrust inside her roughly once more before he came hard and hot inside her. She laid her head against his chest, her breath coming in shallow pants. Ron snaked his arms around her back, holding her tightly. She tilted her head upward and he kissed her deeply.  “I love you,” Hermione said against his lips. “I love you, too.” She snuggled in his arms, never wanting to leave the warmth of his body. “I was thinking,” Ron said softly. “Do you want to make this—us—more permanent?” “What do you mean?” Hermione asked, looking at him, not daring to presume anything. “Marry me,” he said. “I was planning to ask you last night, but I never got the chance. I know this isn’t the best way…”“Yes,” Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. “Of course. Yes!” Ron laughed in relief and kissed her. She gripped his hair and kissed him with every ounce of strength within her. As he rolled her onto her back, kneeling between her thighs, she knew that their previous round of lovemaking had only been the beginning. She thought only briefly that she hoped the Muffliato spell would hold before Ron covered her mouth with his and her mind was unable to focus on anything but his mouth, his hands, and the promise of an incredible future with the man she adored.


End file.
